Friendship starts love
by diamond sapphire
Summary: Slim arms wrapped around Takuya’s waist and he felt a body pressed up against his back. Takuya was starting to turn around when… takouji complete
1. Default Chapter

**Friendship starts Love**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Chapter 1

One late afternoon an average teen woke up from his nap under a tree in the park. The boys name is Kanbara Takuya. Takuya is a sixteen year old boy who likes to play soccer. Takuya was going for a walk before he felt sleepy and went to take a nap under a tree. Now that he was awake the sun was setting with the colours of red, pinks, orange and yellow in the sky making it look like a magnificent sunset. The teen got up and started to leave the park since he has to go to a new school the very next day since he move here and so during the day he went to have a bit of site seeing.

When the teen reached his new home he unlocked the door and went in. He asked his mother about the school he was going to. "Mother, does the school involve me to wear a uniform?" "No sweetie, in the school's pamphlet it said it was a school that didn't involve you wearing a school uniform but it does say you have to dress appropriately or they will give you something else to wear instead." "Okay mom, umm... where is Shinya?" "He should be in his room unpacking some of his things." "Okay, thanks."

Takuya went up the stairs to his little brother's room and indeed Shinya was unpacking some things. Shinya at the moment was unpacking his clothes and putting them in the wardrobe. "Hey Shinya, so hows the unpacking going?" "It is fine onii chan so how was your walk?" "It was fine so ready for a big day tomorrow since your starting at a new school?" "Yeah...but I miss my old friends." "Don't worry you will make new friends." "Yeah." "Well we better go down or our dinner will get cold."

Shinya walked down the stairs with Takuya following and the two sat down and started eating their dinner. After they finished their dinner they both retired to their rooms and went to sleep.

The next morning Takuya woke up and got dressed and got ready for school. Takuya went downstairs and got a piece of toast and was about to head out the door when he heard his mother calling him. His mother said that he can walk to and from school and not to forget to pick his brother up after school and not walk him to school since she will drive him to school today.

Takuya was walking along the footpath and decided to admire the scenery before heading to school. 'I hope that I will make friends today.' Takuya thought quietly to himself.

Once he arrived he went to the reception and asked for this timetable. When he got his timetable he scanned today to see what he had first then he went to do a bit of exploring before classes start He first tried to find where his first English class is located. Once he found his class the bell just rang so he went inside and sat down in the far corner of the room next to a window. When everyone was at their seats the teacher started the lesson. At the end of the lesson he went to his next class which was history. Again Takuya sat in the seat next to the window. Like in the first lesson the teacher was going on about behaviour and what he/she would expect from you.

After the second lesson it was time for recess, so Takuya went and chose a spot under a tree where there was a lot of shade. Takuya then noticed people heading in his direction so he got up and walked away but a girl with long blonde hair and emerald green eyes caught up to him with her companion a who had short navy blue hair and eyes to match his hair. The girl spoke "hi you must be the new kid well anyway I am Orimoto Izumi but you can just call me Izumi and my friend here is Kimura Kouichi." "Hi I'm Kanbara Takuya and you can call me Takuya." "Anyway Izumi we better get back to the others." "Okay, so Takuya want to come sit with us?" "Umm...sure I guess." "Great so let's go." "Umm...Kouichi was it, well is she always that hyper?" "Yeah, but you get use to it." The two started to walk back to the group. "Okay guys this is Kanbara Takuya, Takuya this is Shibayama Junpei." Izumi said pointing to the boy with brown hair. "And the other is Minamoto Kouji

who as you can tell is Kouichi's twin brother." Kouji who looked like Kouichi but with longer hair tied in a low ponytail at the back of his head and a bandana on which was navy blue and had brown strips on it. Takuya was then wondering why Kouji had a frown on his face while the others had smiles. Izumi then started talking again "well you still have to meet Tomoki but he isn't here since he is still in year six."

Takuya thought 'Shinya is in year six maybe the two will meet and become friends...' Takuya was brought out from his thoughts when Junpei asked what he had for his classes and to see his time schedule. When Junpei had a look at it he then said "well you are in all of Kouji's classes so you two can head to class together." Just then bell rang signalling that the recess was over. The next class Takuya had was science and since he was now kind of friends with Kouji he decided to sit next to him. Throughout the lesson Kouji didn't say one word but it didn't bother Takuya since he was too busy listening to what the teacher was saying.

At the end of the day the group said their farewells and each went their separate way home but it just so happens that Takuya was walking the same route that Kouji walked. Takuya couldn't stand the silence any longer so he then asked "why do you hate me?" The question caught Kouji off guard and he look shocked for a second before he answered "I don't hate." Takuya responded "but you act like you do and so I thought you didn't want me as a friend." Kouji then felt guilty for making Takuya sad but then he wondered why he was feeling guilty since he didn't exactly feel guilty about not talking to people and something inside him wanted to get to know Takuya and be his friend and just maybe open up to him. Kouji then said "I'm sorry but this is just the way I act." Kouji said while his face softened. "So that means we are friends now right?" "Yeah..." "Well, bye see you tomorrow." "Yeah, bye."

Takuya kept walking and soon he arrived at the school Shinya attended. When Takuya saw Shinya he wasn't alone because he was walking with a friend. His friend had brown hair and forest green eyes. The two walked up to Takuya and Shinya said "onii chan this is Himi Tomoki." "Hi nice to meet you, hmm that name I could have sworn I have heard it somewhere before...oh well I might remember later." "Umm, onii chan what are you talking about?" asked a clueless Shinya. "Oh...nothing but anyway I am Kanbara Takuya as you might already know but I said it anyway." "Yeah, Shinya you seem to have a nice brother." "Yeah, sometimes I feel lucky to have him as a brother." "Umm, guys I'm still here you know and anyway Shinya I have to take you home now." "Okay, bye Tomoki." "Wait...umm you are walking the same route I take to walk home." "Then you can come with us, is that okay onii chan?" "Yes."

The three then walked home and they dropped Tomoki at his home first before heading home themselves. When they reached home, Takuya went to have a shower while Shinya went to get something to eat. At night their parents asked how their day was and both replied saying that it was okay and that they both made new friends.

Tomorrow will be another day for them at their new school and it will be better then the first since they now had made some friends.

During the night Takuya couldn't help but keep remembering Kouji but he doesn't know why. 'Why do I keep thinking about him, its not like I like him or anything but why do I get the feeling that I am denying that, oh well I only just met him today but I feel as if I want to get to know everything about the other boy but why? Questions I do not even know the answers to.' Takuya then sighed out loud, and spoke his thoughts "why do I keep thinking of him, hmm, he is kinda cute...wait I didn't just say that out loud did I gee, I'm so glad everyone is already asleep."

But little did he know that the navy blue haired boy he was thinking about was in just as much confusion as he was.

To be continued.

what do you think? good, bad? opinions...


	2. chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own digimon**

**Friendship starts Love**

Chapter 1

The next day Takuya woke up and started to get ready for school. On his way out of his bedroom Shinya just woke up and was walking up to the door of his onii chan's bedroom when the door opened revealing Takuya dressed and ready for school. Shinya jumped back in shock then greeted his onii chan good morning before saying that mom told him to remind his onii chan to take him to school and not to forget to pick him up after school to walk home with him.

Takuya then told Shinya to get ready for school then once Shinya went back in his room to get dressed for school. Takuya went and got a piece of toast and started spreading strawberry jam on it. By the time Shinya got out of his room Takuya had already finished eating. After Shinya had finished eating both boys said good bye to their mother and headed to school.

Takuya dropped Shinya at school first before making his way to school. On the way Takuya noticed a figure ahead of him with navy blue hair in a low ponytail and so Takuya thought that looked familiar and remembered one of the twins had long hair and he puts it in a low ponytail so he called out "Kouji wait up." Kouji stopped in his tracks and turns around to come face to face with Takuya. This made Kouji take a step back in surprise then he remembered to greet him. "Ohayou Takuya." "Ohayou Kouji." The two then walked in silence. Once they reached the school they met up with their friends. The bell rang signalling class time so everyone starte dheadong to their first lesson.

Takuya sat next to Kouji for the first and second lesson, soon it was lunch time so the two headed to the spot where they would usually sit for lunch. During lunch the group started talking about a sleepover tomorrow at Junpei's place and that he was inviting the group (Izumi, Kouichi, Kouji, Takuya) and that he could try and ask Tomoki. Just then Takuya asked a random question "umm...does this Tomoki wear a big orange hat?" Izumi answered "yes, why have you met him?" "Well he's Shinya's friend at his school." "Hey, maybe you can ask him and Shinya can come if he wants." "Umm, okay I'll tell them." Then bell rung and Takuya and Kouji headed for their next lesson. Soon school ended and Takuya and Kouji were walking to shinya's school to pick him up and Tomoki. The two waited at the front entrance when finally Tomoki and Shinya appeared. "Hey, onii chan." "Hi, Takuya onii chan, hi Kouji." "Hey kiddos." Kouji just nodded his head in acknowledgement. Shinya then said "your onii chan's new friend aren't you?" Kouji replied "yeah."

"Come on guys oh yeah before I forget Junpei asked me to ask you if you would like to go to his sleep over tomorrow." "Yeah, I'll have to ask mama first but she will most probably say yes, are you going?" "I guess so and Shinya can come to if he wants." "I can onii chan?" "Didn't I just say you can?" "Umm...yeah." Soon they reached Tomoki's place. On the way to Takuya and Shinya's place Takuya kept glancing at Kouji every now and again and was wondering to himself what seems to want him to get to know the other boy. Takuya then remembered he didn't know what time to go to Junpei's place nor where it was so he asked Kouji. "Umm...Kouji, when do I have to go to Junpei's place and where does he live?" "Don't worry about it, I'll come and get you so pack tonight so you are ready to go in the morning and my dad will take us before he goes to work okay?" "Yeah, I guess." When they got to Takuya's place they said their good byes then went their separate ways.

That night Takuya asked his parents and they said yes for both Takuya and Shinya. Takuya and Shinya started to pack. Takuya thought while packing 'I don't understand the concept of folding clothes when you're going to wear them anyway' but even as he thought that he folded them anyway.

Soon it was the next day and Takuya was sitting on his bed reading a book when the door bell rang and his mother called saying that he has a visitor and to come down. Takuya picked up his bag that had his things inside and called out to his brother who also came out of his room holding a bag. They said bye to their mom and followed Kouji outside to his father's car. Kouij opened the boot and Shinya and Takuya put their bags in there. Kouji then hoped in the passengers seat while the brothers sat in the back.

They soon reached Junpei's house and the brothers said their thanks and Kouji said bye to his father. Takuya rang the door bell and then the door opened and Junpei was staring at them smiling. "Come in, come in, the others have already arrived before you so you can put your stuff in the second guest room since Izumi has the first since she is the only girl she has her own room. Shinya you can put your stuff in the third guest room, umm third door to your right and you will be sharing the room with Tomoki, okay?" "Yeah" replied Shinya. "Oh, and thank you for inviting me even though you are onii chan's friend." "That's okay and you are Takuya's brother and Tomoki's friend so I am also your friend but anyway everyone else is in the living room." Once the three put their stuff in their respective rooms they headed to the living room. The others were just sitting down and talking. When Kouichi, Izumi and Tomoki noticed their presence they greeted them. The group just talked and watched movies for the rest of the day and when it was night time Izumi suggested they play a game.

"How bout we play truth or dare?" "Well" the guys hesitated "come on, it'll be fun or are you guys chicken?" Then Izumi went as far as making chicken noises and flapping her arms like wings so the guys gave in and played the game.

Izumi started so she asked Junpei "truth or dare?" Junpei answered "truth". "Okay then, have you...ever kissed anyone?" "Umm...well, no I haven't" nodding her head in acceptance Izumi says "well your turn" "umm...Tomoki truth or dare?" "Truth." "Okay, what was your most embarrassing moment?" "It would have had to be when I was six I ran into a cake so the cake got all over my clothes." "Shinya truth or dare?" "I chose dare" "I dare you to go all around the house acting like a lost dog, don't forget to bark and whine like a dog and go on all fours." Shinya went and did the dare so by the time he was finished everyone had a good laugh out of it. "Kouichi truth or dare?" "Truth" "okay do you have a crush on anyone?" "Umm...yes" Kouichi said a bit hesitantly. "Really who, do I know this person?" Shinya asked. Kouichi just said "I answered your question now it is my turn. So Kouji truth or dare?" "Truth" "how did you feel when you found out about me being your brother?" "I was shocked but then I became happy knowing that I will always have someone to talk to." "Wow bro, that was deep..." "Well anyway Takuya truth or dare?" "Truth" "what was your first impression when you first met each of us?" "well, umm my first impression of Izumi was that she would be one who talks a lot, Junpei someone who would like to eat, Tomoki like a second younger brother, Kouichi would helpyou through things and Kouji well I thought you were Mr Grumpy pants but then you would be someone who anyone can rely upon even though it doesn't seem like it." "Nice speech Takuya onii chan" "thanks Tomoki so anyway Izumi truth or dare?" "Dare" "okay I dare you to umm... go outside and flirt with the first guy you see" "dare accepted" so Izumi walked outside while the others just stayed inside watching from the windows. Izumi walked out the door and two meters until she spotted someone heading her way. The guy had blonde hair and blue eyes so Izumi went up to him and started to flirt when she was done she walked back inside and everyone was trying not to laugh out loud. When everyone calmed down Izumi then said "Kouichi truth or dare?" "Dare" 'I dare you to kiss Junpei on the lips." Kouichi blushed a bright scarlet. Kouichi went over to Junpei and gave him a quick peck on the lips and went to sit back in his original spot and he became even redder if it was possible. "Kouji truth or dare?" "dare" "I dare you to French kiss Takuya." Kouji went to Takuya and pressed his lips on his and used his tongue to slide into Takuya's mouth. Kouji found Takuya's tongue and started to play with it then pulled away. Kouji sat back down in his original position like nothing had just happened. 'Funny I have never kissed a guy before but when I kissed Takuya it felt so fight and I feel like I want to do it again; ack Kouji pull yourself together, you did not just think that.' 'Oh my god Kouji French kissed me even if it was for a dare, gee I didn't think he'd go ahead with it but he did and I enjoyed it?! I must be thinking to much.' "Okay guys I think we should call it a night." So all of the boys and Izumi went to their respective rooms.

Kouichi slept in the same room as Junpei. Shinya with Tomoki, Takuya and Kouji were in a room and Izumi had her own room. They each said goodnight then fell asleep in a peaceful slumber.

In the middle of the night there was a scream...

To be continued

What do you think? Good, bad, opinion...


	3. chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own digimon**

**Friendship starts Love**

Chapter 3

During the night Kouji woke up to the sound of someone screaming. He realised it was Takuya and decided to wake him up before he woke the others. When he went to wake Takuya up he noticed that Takuya's brow was creased in pain of some sort and that he had sweat on his face. Kouji decided to shake Takuya lightly but he didn't wake; Takuya started thrashing around so started Kouji shaking him harder then Takuya woke up. Takuya looked lost and scared then when he saw Kouji he sighed with relief. "What's wrong, you were screaming and tossing and turning every now and then in your bed." "I didn't mean to wake you, I... just had a nightmare that's all" "what was your nightmare about?" "It was about... you guys, you left me, disappeared, I was surrounded by darkness, all alone, I was afraid, no one was there..." Takuya brought his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around his legs. Takuya then whispered "I was so scared." "Don't worry we are all here, we aren't going to leave you." Kouji said while wrapping his arms around Takuya in a hug. Takuya returned the hug and thought 'he's hugging me; I didn't think he was capable of doing that but that goes to show how much I don't know about him.' Kouji thought 'why am I hugging him, why am I worried about him, it was just a nightmare but I feel like I am suppose to comfort him and he even returned the hug.' They both sat in each others embrace for a while then when they finally let go both felt depressed for not being in the others embrace.

The two sat in silence for a while before Takuya spoke "I am sorry I woke you." "It's okay, it couldn't be helped, what's in the past is in the past so just try to get some sleep okay." All Takuya did was nod his head "okay goodnight...Kouji you wont leave me would you?" "No Takuya and if it makes you feel better I will wait until you fall asleep then I will sleep." "Thank you; you are such a great friend." "Just sleep okay, goodnight" "night Kouji." And while Takuya thought of Kouji he fell into a peaceful slumber. When Kouji was positive that Takuya was asleep he decided to study Takuya to find out why he felt drawn to him. As he studied his face Kouji thought 'he looks kinda cute when he's sleeping...why am I thinking like this? There has to be a reason why I feel drawn to him. I might as well get some sleep.' With the smiling face of Takuya still in Kouji's mind he fell asleep.

The next morning Kouji woke up to the birds chirping out the window. He got out of bed and did his morning routine. After Kouji had finished showering he walked back into the bedroom. Kouji at the moment for some odd reason wanted to watch Takuya sleep. As Takuya slept Kouji watched him; Kouji thought 'gee, why does he have to look so adorable when he's sleeping. Why must I keep thinking these thoughts?' Kouji just shook his head then resumed watching Takuya sleep. Kouji then watched every time Takuya breathed in and out and Kouji thought that Takuya looked so cute with the pout on his face at the moment so Kouji bent down and kissed Takuya on the lips and he felt Takuya smile then Kouji pulled back and sighed out loud for no apparent reason. Kouji then left the room wondering to himself why he just kissed Takuya when he was sleeping.

Takuya woke up not to long after Kouji left the room and subconsciously licked his lips. He noticed that it tasted like when Kouji kissed him 'nah, it must just be my imagination... Kouji kissing me now that sounds silly. I mean why would he want to kiss me sigh I don't even know why I care' with that Takuya got out of bed and went to have a shower. 'But I can't help but wonder if he did, yet I still doubt it I mean he like has a fan club with many girls that adore him and would probably do anything to go out with him, hmm... he to is kinda cute in a way.' Takuya finished showering so he hopped out and got dressed.

Takuya walked into the kitchen to find everyone is already seated and eating breakfast. Takuya sat down when a plate of pancakes was laid down in front of him. Kouji's eyes softened when Takuya stared into them. Kouji sat down next to him and started eating again.

After breakfast everyone decided to do something before they leave around after lunch. Izumi suggested they play spin the bottle. The guys shrugged their shoulders because they knew Izumi would force them to play anyway.

So the game started with Junpei since Izumi insisted that since it was his home and so he should start. Junpei span the bottle and it landed on Tomoki. Junpei kissed Tomoki's cheek then sat back down. Junpei then said "Tomoki is way younger then I am so that is why I kissed him on the cheek." Tomoki then span the bottle and it landed on Kouichi. Shinya whispered something in Tomoki's ear then Tomoki got up, walked over to Kouichi and kissed him full on the lips then walked back and sat down next to Shinya and they both hi five each other. Kouichi was still in shock when he span the bottle and it landed on his very own twin brother. Kouji raised an eye brow while Kouichi walked over and kissed his forehead like a mother would then sat back down. Kouji span the bottle and it stopped at Shinya. Kouji went to kiss Shinya but Tomoki and Shinya exchanged smirks and the later understood the unspoken message so right before Kouji kissed his cheek Shinya moved his head so Kouji instead of kissing Shinya's cheek was kissing him on the lips. Kouji who didn't expect it stepped back a bit in shock but it was not noticeable. Shinya span the bottle and it landed on his onii chan so he kissed his brothers cheek and then sat back down. Takuya span the bottle and it landed on Izumi so he went over to her and kissed her on the lips since it was what you were 'suppose' to do in spin the bottle. It was Izumi's turn so she span it and it landed on Junpei. Izumi gave Junpei a quick peck on the lips and did not fail to notice the look of jealousy in Kouichi's eyes before he broke eye contact. Junpei span the bottle and it landed on Kouichi his secret crush. Junpei walked over and kissed Kouichi then sat down and both boys were bright red. Kouichi span the bottle and it stopped on Takuya so Kouichi just brushed his lips on Takuya's then sat back down. Takuya span he bottle and it landed on Kouji. Takuya then became nervous so he gathered enough courage and walked over to Kouji and kissed him on the lips then went and sat back down. Kouji span the bottle and it landed on Tomoki and so Kouji kissed Tomoki on the forehead and sat back down. Tomoki span the bottle and Izumi said that this will be the last spin so it landed on Shinya so they both kissed each other on the lips.

Izumi suggested they go out to eat so they walked down the street a couple of blocks away from Junpei's place they reached a fast food restaurant and ordered. After they finished eating they headed back to Junpei's place then each started to head home.

During the night time Kouji couldn't sleep so he decided to go for a walk. When Kouji walked past an alley way he noticed two figures, one was pressed up against the alley wall while the other was hungrily kissing the person. The person who was being kissed had tears in their eyes and when the moon light reflected of the persons face, Kouji found out who it was and it made him gasp...

To be continued...

What do you think? Good, Bad, Opinion...


	4. chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own digimon

**Friendship starts Love**

**Chapter 4**

Kouji was shocked to say the least at what he was seeing; his friend was pressed up against the wall and it wasn't just any friend it was non other than Takuya who had his arms pinned above his head and his legs pinned down by the person's leg. Takuya looked on the verge of tears as the person was kissing him. Kouji thought for a second on what to do then decided to sneak up to the person and knock him unconscious or so that he is shocked enough to let Takuya go. All Kouji had to do was find something he could smash on the head of the person. So he looked around but could only find a trash can so with a shrug he sneaked up behind the person and knocked him unconscious with the trash can b slamming it down on the person's head with incredible force. The person let go of Takuya and slumped on the concrete floor landing with a thud. Takuya stepped out of the person's grip and collapsed but before he hit the ground Kouji caught him around the waist holding him steady. Kouji looked at the person in disgust but only then noticed it was a man that was raping Takuya. He eyed him carefully making sure that he was unconscious then turned his attention to Takuya. "Are you okay? Why am I asking this of course your not okay since you were just being sexually assaulted by some random person." "It's nice to know you care" said Takuya. Kouji got out his cell phone and rang the police to report the sexual assault that took place. After he hung up he asked Takuya "do you want to come over to my place tonight since it is not far from here or do you want to go home but I am going to walk you home if you chose to go home since we don't want something like what I just witnessed happening again now do we, ne?" "I want to go to your place, I don't think I can face my parents at the moment and I can hear the police coming." Indeed the police came and asked questions then took the unconscious man and left.

"Okay Takuya this way to get home, can you walk on your own?" "Of course I can watch" as Takuya spoke he took two steps then fell but yet again Kouji caught him before he hit the ground. "I didn't think you could have walked." So Kouji put Takuya's arm around his shoulders and put his hand around Takuya's waist and started walking home as Takuya turned red and thought 'why am I red, am I blushing? But this is just Kouji gee, I don't understand' as Takuya thought this he forced the blush down but his face was still tinted pink. They both walked in silence and when they reached Kouji's place he opened the door and stepped inside. The two boys removed their shoes and walked to Kouji's room.

Kouji brought a chair over to the bed and told Takuya to sit on the bed while Kouji sat on the chair. Takuya didn't argue so he just sat down on the bed. Kouji then started to talk "so how did it happen?" It didn't take a genius to figure out what 'it' was. "I was walking around then this guy came out of now where and grabbed me from behind and took me to an alley way and pushed me up against the wall and you know, you saw what happened." By the end of that Takuya had tears cascading down his face so Kouji did the first thing he could think of… he hugged him so that Takuya was crying in his chest clinging onto his shirt like a life line that if he let go Kouji would disappear. "Shh… it's okay, you are not in an alley way any more… hush now…" Kouji murmured softly. Takuya's sobs were now reduced to deep breathing. Kouji on impulse kissed Takuya's forehead; Takuya's cheeks were tinted a light pink colour. "Umm… thanks for coming to get me, 'sigh' I'm sorry for having been too weak to save myself." "You are not weak, it just happened at the wrong time that's all." "Thanks for the words of comfort and for being there for me." "Hey what are friends for, ne?" "Yeah… friends." 'But it was funny since when that man was sexually harassing me I wanted Kouji to kiss me instead.' "How bout we get some sleep okay" Kouji was about to head out the door but Takuya's voice made him stop "please don't go" his voice sounded so pitiful so Kouji sat back down on the seat he occupied before then said "Takuya you will need to get some rest" "kay, your not going to leave are you?" Takuya questioned. "No, I will stay right here okay?" "Okay, goodnight Kouji and thanks." "For what" "Just being there" and with that as Takuya's last words he fell asleep.

The next morning when he woke up he noticed his surroundings "this isn't my room" Takuya then looked at his side and found Kouji sitting on the chair asleep everything that happened the night before came back to Takuya and it made him smile. 'Kouji didn't leave after all, hmm… he is kinda cute when he's sleeping, I wonder what he look like with his hair out… where did those thoughts come from… hmm doesn't matter now.' Takuya continued to watch Kouji for another two minutes until Kouji woke up. "Ohayo Kouji kun, have a nice sleep?" "Huh, oh ohayo Takuya, not really since I was sleeping in a chair and where did the kun suffix come from?" "Don't know, just felt like saying it." "Okay, how was your sleep?" "Fine thanks, I feel much better and it's all thanks to you" "me?" asked a confused Kouji. "Yes you" "what did I do?" "Just being there for me, you know, life can act in very strange ways." "Like how?" Takuya then smirked and said "like this" and so Takuya leaned over and kissed Kouji on the lips. Kouji was shocked, his eyes grew wide and he tensed up. Takuya pulled back and with the smirk still on his face "gee loosen up by the way are you homophobic?" "No, I'm not that narrow minded why are you?" "No otherwise I wouldn't have done what I did not to long ago." "Well then let me return the favour" said Kouji and also smirked as Takuya was slowly backing away because he thought that Kouji was going to punch him. Takuya then backed up against the wall "gee why does the door have to be on the other side of the room?" Takuya questioned as Kouji stood in front of him then lowered himself since Takuya was sitting on the ground in a defensive position. Kouji lifted Takuya's head then kissed him on the lips and he felt Takuya respond to the kiss, Kouji smirked and pulled back but he still kept the smirk on his face as Takuya pouted. Kouji whispered in Takuya's ear and said "enjoyed that didn't you?" All Takuya did was nod as Kouji's tongue darted out and licked Takuya's ear as Takuya shivered from the contact.

Kouji held out a hand to help Takuya up which Takuya accepted and they walked out of the room like nothing had happened. "Takuya kun, do you want breakfast?" "Yeah, umm but I can't cook." "Oh, that's okay I can cook, so pancakes sound good?" "Yeah, thanks" as Kouji was mixing the batter Takuya was observing his surrounding but got bored so he decided to observe Kouji instead. Kouji who was now cooking the pancakes could feel a pair of eyes boring into his back. Kouji turned around to face Takuya and asked "did you want something?" Takuya who was in a daze like state said "huh?!" "Takuya kun, I asked if you wanted something" "umm no thanks Kouji kun" Takuya said while sweat dropping. Kouji nodded and continued to cook the pancakes. Once the pancakes were done he set a plateful in front of Takuya and got one for himself.

Then both ate in silence that was until Takuya asked "what are we doing today?" "Today we are going to school so once you have finished eating we will head to school." When Takuya had finished eating Kouji took the plates and washed them then put the on the drying rack. "Why don't we go to your place so you can get the books and the utensils you need." "Okay, oh and thanks for having me over." Kouji nodded then they made their way to Takuya's place.

Once they reached Takuya's place he unlocked to door and walked in gesturing to Kouji to follow which he did. In Takuya's room Takuya went and pick up his book bag and then looked over to his bed and saw a lump under the covers so he pulled the sheets back and saw Shinya asleep in his bed… in his (Shinya's) school uniform.

They walked to Tomoki's place and picked him up then walked to rest of the way to Shinya and Tomoki's school. When they reached their destination they said their goodbyes then parted ways. During the rest of the walk Takuya kept thinking his thoughts on a certain navy haired. 'Wonder why he always keeps his expression guarded? Hmm… even if I ask him he probably won't even give me a straight answer. Wow we made it to school already and I didn't even notice. That's probably what they call 'your feet guide you somewhere subconsciously' and I didn't even know if it would work but I guess it does… well better head to class' was the last thought before he said to Kouji "I'm going to my locker before the bell rings, meet you in the class room" then Takuya turned and left. Once reaching his destination and getting the required books out he headed to his first lesson, which was mathematics since everyone had it in the first lesson that day.

During said lesson a certain navy haired with a bandana on said person's head thought 'why do I keep thinking of Takuya, I mean we're friends aren't we??? Hmm… he's got a nice smile and he looks cute when he's sleeping… what am I thinking we're friends, I shouldn't be thinking this way. I mean he's a guy and I don't even understand what I am talking about, gee this is so confus-' "Mr Minamoto would you like to solve the problem that is on the board." The teacher stated rather than asked. Kouji looked up and stared at the board for a moment and on the board it read (2_x plus _1)(_x_-2)-(_x plus _3)(2_x_-1). "The answer is -8_x plus _1." "It is good to know that you know the answer and all but please pay attention in class while I am explaining things." "Hai sensei."

In another class room a brunette with a cap and goggles on his head was also in thought. 'Hmm… wonder what Kouji is doing now, wonder why he never lets his hair out, maybe one day he will let me see him with his hair out. Wonder what he looks like when he smiles since I don't think I've seen him smile befor-' "Mr Kanbara please solve the problem on the board" "umm… okay." On the board, what was written was (4_x_-3)(2_x_5). "Umm the answer is…" 'think brain think, oh I know' "it is

8_x squared plus _14_x_-15." "Correct" and so the teacher left him alone for the rest of the lesson.

When it was lunch time (too lazy to do lessons) the gang met up for lunch under the sakura tree. They ate and talked about nothing in particular then headed for their next lesson. By the end of the day Takuya was relieved so he didn't need to think any more. Not that he could think of anything else since a navy haired boy was constantly on his mind. The navy haired was also in a similar predicament with the goggle-head on his mind.

Like usual they walked Tomoki home then walked home themselves. They parted ways when they reached Takuya and Shinya's place and said their goodbyes.

During the night before each fell asleep they thought about each other and each fell asleep with the image of the other in their minds.

To be continued

What do you think? Good, bad? Opinions…


	5. chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I do not own digimon

**Friendship starts Love**

**Chapter 5**

_Last time_

_During the night before each fell asleep they thought about each other and each fell asleep with the image of the other in their minds._

_Now_

During the night Takuya was sleeping and was currently in a strange dream… well at least for him. Anyway his dream was something like this.

_Takuya's Dream_

_As it so happened to look like a corridor that Takuya was walking through he assumed that he was walking in a building._

"_Where am I? What is this place?" Takuya asked himself not expecting any answers._

_As he continued to walk down the corridor he noticed that the walls a creamy kind of colour and that the ceiling had dragons and as he continued further yet he saw birds and flowers designed onto the ceiling._

_He continued to walk and a door appeared out of no where. _

"_Well what have I got to lose?"_

_So Takuya opened the door and stepped through into a bedroom._

"_Okay this is weird" Takuya said to himself._

"_Hey" a seductive voice said as Takuya jumped not expecting anyone to be there._

_Takuya turned around saying "whose there?"_

_Slim arms wrapped around Takuya's waist and he felt a body pressed up against his back. Takuya was starting to turn around when…_

"Takuya wake up, your friends are here to go to school"

"I'm up, I'm up already" Takuya responded to the calling as he quickly dressed and then headed down to the kitchen for a quick breakfast before heading of.

Once finished Takuya and the others walked to school as usual. The day went by without anything happening and once Takuya got home he had time to contempt about the dream or nightmare he had the night before.

'Okay that was a really weird dream nightmare thing, but what did it mean? This is too confusing, maybe I'm just thinking too much and that's what happens if your under too much stress, yeah that just has to be it… sigh who am I kidding, I don't even know why I had that dream, maybe I should stop thinking about it right now and get some more sleep' and with that last thought he drifted of to sleep.

_Takuya's dream_

_Takuya yet again found himself in the corridor he started out in, in the last dream. "Okay I'm here again but why?" Takuya asked himself._

_Takuya yet again found himself walking down the corridor and into the door where as the mystery person was yet again residing. The mystery person encircled Takuya's waist again. As Takuya turned around he couldn't really see the person's face but he all he could see was kind of blurred._

_The person leaned their head on Takuya's back…_

"Takuya dinners ready" Shinya called from behind the door.

Dinner went by uneventful as well.

Everyone soon fell asleep (too lazy at the moment).

Next morning when Takuya saw Kouji he was thinking 'he looks hot today, argh now where did that come from… I did not just think that… sigh who am I kidding I like Kouji… I'll be in deep trouble if he finds out though'

During the day Takuya kept sneaking glances at Kouji when he thought no one was noticing but he didn't notice Izumi watching the whole thing.

Izumi POV

I watched as Takuya was sneaking glances at Kouji every now and then and Kouji doing the same thinking that no one was looking but always missing each other. Those two make it so obvious that they like each other but how can I make them both see that. Ooohhh I get to do some matchmaking. Maybe I could set them up together to admit their feelings or maybe not. They may end up killing me if I interfere but that doesn't mean I can't sit back and enjoy the show and encourage them.

Normal POV

As the day went on Izumi was greatly amused at how dense both boys were about their feelings since about twice now they caught each others eye and both blushed cherry red.

Finally she had enough so she decided to talk to them about their feelings for one another.

At the end of school she cornered Kouji to get him to spill. "hey Kouji"

Kouji just look up and nodded to her.

"So do you like somebody?" Izumi questioned and was rewarded with a blush.

Kouji started stuttering "w-what are y… you talking about, I don't like anyone"

"Well I don't think your face agrees with you" Izumi stated then she said in a sing song voice "Kouji's got a crush; Kouji's got a crush…"

"I do not" Kouji said trying to gain what ever dignity he had left.

"Yes you do, you like Takuya"

"What… shh don't say it so loud"

"Ha I was right you do like Takuya" Izumi stated victoriously.

"Was it that obvious?"

"To me yes since I'm a girl obviously but Takuya is dense so he wouldn't have realized you starting at him"

"What am I going to do?" Kouji asked.

"I'll tell you what you are going to do you are going to tell Takuya your feelings" Izumi said proudly.

"He'll hate me if I tell him"

"You'll never know unless you try and besides Takuya isn't one to shun people out"

"Yeah but I don't know"

"I'll give you till tomorrow to tell him and if you don't then I'll tell him"

"Fine… since apparently I don't have a choice"

"Okay, tell me how it goes tomorrow, bye" Izumi said while waving goodbye.

Izumi ran to catch up to Takuya who was heading out the school building. "Hey Takuya wait up" Izumi yelled at him

"Huh?" Takuya said while stopping and turning around. "What do you want Izumi?" Takuya asked.

"Oh nothing really but I was wondering when you were going to tell Kouji your feelings about him" Izumi said bluntly

"Umm…" Takuya said looking uncomfortable

"Tell you what Takuya I will give you till tomorrow to tell him and if you don't I will"

"But…"

"No buts Takuya, you will tell him, why don't you invite him to your place then you can have a little chat with him okay?"

"Fine… it's not like your not, not going to keep asking me if I say no" Takuya sighed in defeat.

"Good, tell me how it goes bye" Izumi said as she left.

Takuya continued the rest of the way to pick up his little brother and met up with Kouji. Takuya took Izumi's advice and asked Kouji if he would like to sleep over and he said okay so they headed home with Kouji saying he will be over in an hour.

As the clock was ticking Takuya was becoming uneasy. Kouji however soon arrived and he put his stuff up in Takuya's room. The family ate and soon Takuya and Kouji retired to Takuya's room. Once inside the room there was an uncomfortable silence.

Takuya decided to start the conversation since it didn't look like Kouji was going to say anything any time soon. "So umm… Kouji there was a reason I asked you to come over. Umm well you see…"

Kouji waited listening.

"Umm you know how we are friends well, please don't think of me any less then you do right now and I hope that nothing bad will come out of this"

Kouji then decided to speak "there's are reason I came here too"

They both then lapsed into silence then at the same time they said…

"Iloveyou"

"Huh?"

They both stared at each other for a second until they were able to comprehend each others sentence then they both broke out into a grin as they move closer for a kiss not like the others they shared but this one is filled with the love they both feel for each other as slim arms wrapped themselves around Takuya's waist and Takuya's around Kouji's neck.

The end

Soooooo… it was like ages since I last updated this story but now it's finished –yay-

So what did you think of it… I know it seemed kind of rushed and all but at least it's finished ne?

Now can you please kindly drop me a review telling me what you think.


End file.
